Cells of a spreadsheet, calculator application, accounting application, business application, or banking application allow a user to build formulas. These formulas may include references to other cells, formulas, lists, user-defined functions, etc. The use of functions and references in a spreadsheet makes spreadsheets a powerful tool because a user can build complex formulas and analyze a wide range of data.
In current spreadsheet programs, building a cell formula is not an easy task because there is a large gap between getting help for building a formula and building the formula itself. Typically, a user is required to remember the name of a formula, remember how to spell a formula and remember the proper values to use in arguments. Such a requirement slows down the process of building a formula and often prevents users from successfully completing their task.
A user may be required to have formulas and references memorized to build a formula in a spreadsheet. Such memorization may include memorizing a formula name, memorizing arguments, or memorizing objects that are to be included in the formula. If a user does not have these elements memorized, the user must leave the cell and go elsewhere for help in building the formula. Succinctly stated, the user must remember and understand all aspects of the formula they are trying to build.
Formulaic expressions often include complex formula syntax, multiple arguments, and multiple parameters. Formulaic expressions may also include nested functions within a single formula with each nested function requiring multiple parameters. Such formulaic expressions increase memorization difficulties and increase the opportunity for typing errors.
Function wizards have further hindered the process of building a formulaic expression. A function wizard pulls the user out of the context of the spreadsheet. By pulling a user away from a formulaic express, a thought process may be broken and the general speed of formula building is reduced.